Intangir (Final Fantasy VI)
The Intangir, known in Japan literally as "Sleeping Lion", and in Italy as "Bell'Addormentato" (lit. Sleeping Beauty), is an enemy in Final Fantasy VI. It is fought on Triangle Island in the World of Balance and is easily the most powerful enemy met in the first part of the game. Battle Intangir has more HP than the Ultima Weapon and many end-game enemies, absorbs all eight elements, and it can easily KO the party in one round unless they are at a high level. The Intangir enters the battle asleep with Vanish status. The only way to remove Vanish is to strike the Intangir with a spell, but in an aspect exclusive to the Intangir, any attack that removes Vanish will also remove Sleep. When awoken, the Intangir will use the powerful spell Meteor, even if transformed into an Imp, and it will also use Meteor on whoever slays it as a final attack. The Intangir will then reapply the Vanish and Sleep statuses. If the Intangir wakes up with 1280 HP or less, it will flee. The Intangir yields 10 Magic Points after every battle, the most of all enemies in the World of Balance, and rare magicite shards can be stolen from them. Strategy Since it has a lot of HP, players can take advantage of the Vanish-Doom bug or the Mu Rage to defeat it, though this does not work in the Advance release. A good way to defeat it without the aforementioned bug or Rage is to cast Stop on it while it is invisible and then use physical attacks. Using Relm's Sketch while having Strago in the party allows him to learn the Traveler Lore. Another way to defeat it in the Advance release is to use the Psycho Cyan Bug. The player must first kill off Cyan in the Intangir battle, and revive him, then use another character to cast Cura on him to recover his HP (at least above 1,000). Cyan should then use the Sky Bushido, and someone else must cast Imp on Cyan. Sky should remove Intangir's Vanish status without invoking Meteor, and Cyan should immediately begin attacking once he's been Imped. For best results, Cyan should not be equipped with a weapon that deals elemental damage, and use the Sniper Eye relic to ensure his attacks will always hit. A third way to defeat it is to use the Confuse-Smoke Bomb glitch. Cast Confuse on one of your party members, and while the animation is running have them use a Smoke Bomb. They will use the Smoke Bomb on Intangir. The battle will then be done after Intangir uses his final Meteor, usually killing the person who used the Smoke Bomb. AI Script If HP <= 1280: :Target: Self :Flee (100%) - If Var36 is set: :Meteor (100%) :Target: Self :!Sleep (100%) :Unset Var36 - If killed: Meteor (100%) - If attacked by anything: Set Var36 Gallery Etymology "Intangir" is derived from the word "intangible", which means "untouchable". This is likely a reference to the monster's Invisible status. Related Enemies *Behemoth *Dark Behemoth *Great Behemoth *Behemoth King it:Bell'addormentato de:Schläfer Category:Final Fantasy VI Enemies